Loki (The New Adventures of Peter Pan)
Loki is villain that appears in the 2014 TV series The New Adventures of Peter Pan. Appearance Loki looks like a ten year old boy with blond hair, green eyes, and dressed in old English clothing. Truthfully, Loki is a demon that resembles a young boy. Personality Loki is sneaky and crafty. He is able to trick Peter and friends to take him to the Neverland tree by acting like a scared and lost boy. Loki is also very evil and plans to take over the world once he is free from Neverland. Powers and Abilities Loki has the power to shoot energy beams from his hands. He also has the manipulate a person's mind by simply touching them and cause them to turn on each other. History Many years ago, Loki was trapped in magical chest along with many other demons and hidden behind a secret waterfall where no one could find and release them. However, Captain Hook and his crew mistakenly thought that the demon chest was the Great Chest of Neverland where it was filled with countless treasures and followed a secret map to its location. Once he found the entrance and discovered the chest, Hook foolishly opened the chest and released Loki, but Loki used his powers to close the chest before the other demons could escape, saying it wasn't the right time. Once he coldly thanked Hook for freeing him, Loki took the chest and ran of with it into the forest, easily escaping the pirates. Once he reaches the beach, Loki heads towards the sea saying he his finally free to conquer the world. But an invisible barrier blocks him from going any further and his powers are not strong enough to blast his way free. Although complain at first, the other demons inside chest tell Loki that he is a prisoner on Neverland, and the only way for him to escape and be free forever is to destroy the islands heart, which is the Neverland Tree. Soon, after he hides the demon chest, Loki meets up with Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, and the Lost Children and tricks them by saying he is simple a lost boy. Although the other trust him and welcome him to their home, John is suspicious of him and refuses to trust him. After flying over most of Neverland, Loki insist that they take him to their home in the Neverland Tree. After showing Loki the inside of their home, John finally tells his friends that he doesn't trust Loki and their is something odd about him. However, Loki uses his powers to manipulate Wendy, Michael, and the Lost Children into turning on John and they start to tease him and call him names. Afterwards, as the children go back outside to play, one by one Loki uses his powers to them hate John even more and trick them that he hurt his feelings and they chase him away. By then, Peter starts to think that there is something strange about Loki. Before Peter has a chance to ask Loki more questions, the children return and say that the lost John (who hides in a tree and runs to the Never tribe for help). Quickly, Loki seizes the opportunity and uses his powers to cause Wendy, Michael, and the Lost Children to hate each other even more than they hate John and soon an entire fight breaks out. Having witnesses the entire event, Peter demands to know what Loki has done to his friends, but Loki simply shoves him away. Realizing his powers have fully returned, Loki reveals his plans to Peter and Tinkerbell before running of towards the Neverland Tree. Eventually, Loki finds his way back to the Neverland Tree and prepares to use his magic to cut it down and escape from Neverland. However, Tiger Lilly and some hunters from the Never tribe arrive to stop Loki. Unfortunately, Loki easily blasts them all away with his magic before they can some him. But before he can resume destroying the Neverland Tree, Wendy, Michael, and the Lost Children arrive to the rescue (having been freed from Loki's spell after working together to beat Captain Hook and his pirate crew) and they all pile on top of him. But still Loki blast them away and prepares to deliver the final blow to the Neverland Tree. However, before Loki can destroy the tree, John, Peter, and Tinkerbell arrive with the demon chest and one of the Lost Children shoves Loki into the air and sends him flying back inside the chest. John eventually gives the chest to the chief of the Never tribe for save keeping. More coming soon Category:Demon Category:Kids Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Peter Pan Villains